The present invention relates generally to apparatus for the sport of golf pin sock, and more particularly, to an improved golf pin flag which provides generally accurate wind direction and speed information by visual observation of a user.
The use of flag pin on golf courses to mark the location of the cup on the green and to identify the number of the hole is common. Typically, the flag pin is composed of a fiberglass or metal elongate pin portion and a flag portion upon which the hole number is displayed. The flag portion is generally composed of a light weight flexible material, typically triangularly shaped, such that the flag may be additionally used to provide a rough indication of wind direction and speed, i.e. information that is extremely important to a golfer in his approach to a green.
As is well known, such prior art pin flags typically and characteristically undergo a random "flapping" or "waving" motion in the presence of wind. Due to this characteristic random flapping motion inherent in the prior art flags, accurate determination of wind direction has proven difficult and often unreliable. Further, because of this nature of the prior art flag, determination of variations in wind speed conditions has proven generally infeasible resulting in only crude determinations of actual wind velocity, which may be of questionable value to a golfer.
Thus, there exists a substantial need for an inexpensive flag pin that will provide more reliable information to a golfer concerning wind direction and wind speed.